Owls for the Spy
by HelenaRow
Summary: Letters to Severus Snape starting at 1979, from friends, old friends, former friends and enemies. Well mostly from enemies actually. Rating changed due to Bella's language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling.  
**

* * *

Dear Friend, 

I have a pleasant surprise for you, as you know the dark lord has been quite pleased with you. I have arranged a little treat, a nice wet treat, tonight. I have made sure that my dear sister-in-law will be away, so don't worry.

I hope I shall have the pleasure of your company, and will pick you up at four.

I have the honor to be  
Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Dear Friend, 

Enjoyable as always, I am glad you appreciated the gesture. My wife has urged me to invite you for dinner, need I say that this will be of a somewhat different nature than our last meeting?

Would this Wednesday suit you? It shall be a small informal dinner among close friends.

And please wash your hair before coming.

I have the honor to be  
Lucius Malfoy

* * *

To Severus, 

I know your little games, I know you do not love the Dark Lord as I do. When you do betray him, I shall love to see the last glimpse of hope disappear from you miserable face. I know how much my sister trusts you, I am however not so naïve. I shall torture you myself, when the truth comes out.

-Bellatrix Lestrange

* * *

Dear Mr. Snape, 

I am beginning to worry a little, I fear that the dark lord should cast me into disfavour, please, you has his trust, ask him not to cast me from grace, I have always been a most loyal servant. I shall forever be in your debt.

Best regards  
Igor Karkaroff

* * *

To Severus,

Your last letter, was an absolute insult, how dare you imply that I am nothing to the dark lord? This is an outrage, I detest you, you are worth nothing.

Me who is pure in blood and serve the dark lord so faithfully, I am willing to give up everything for our course, and you are just a despicable character, half-blood and bearing a muggle's name. I hope I will get the opportunity to kill you very soon.

-Bellatrix Lestrange

* * *

To Sev, 

Please do not throw this letter away, before at least hearing what I have to say. I know you are mad at me, and I am in no position to write to you, but I fear for the child I am carrying.

As the war is going your side are winning, I am not afraid of writhing it, it is not a secret neither for us nor for you. I fear that soon either you or I will be dead. The only hope I can bear within my heart is that my child will be kept alive and well. If you-know-who is indeed victorious, and my child should live, I beg you to look after it. I know you do not feel anything for me anymore. But I beg you for something we might have had, to look after my child when I am no more.

A piece of my heart will still be with you, even though we never shall look at each others as friends again.

Lily

* * *

Dear Friend, 

I trust your little meeting with my dear sister-in-law did not go well, the Dark Lord would not very pleased I dare-say, if he should find out. Fortunately I am a very discreet man, however I will have to ask you a small favor for this discretion.

Could you talk to Mulciber? I know the two of you are friends, he does appear to be a little indiscreet with my identity to the wrong sort of people. Not that I am not proud of my loyalties, but his indiscretion, might seem imprudent none the less.

I have the honor to be  
Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Dear Severus, 

I have not yet thanked you for that lovely gift. I would like to see you before the birth of my child, could I persuade you to visit Wiltshire as soon as possible?

I have the honor to be  
Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

To Severus Snape, 

I do not know WHAT you have told my brother-in-law but I will not be intimidated in any way, you are a lying son-of-a-bitch. I am not afraid of Lucius, he does not have the Dark Lord's favor, as I do.

And stay away from my sister.

-Bellatrix Lestrange

* * *

Dear Friend, 

I have some interesting news for you, it appears that your old friend the mudblood and the blood-traitor Potter have begotten a son, this news is indeed quite interesting, especially since I got the impression, that this might be the reason of you meeting with the Dark Lord.

I would like to discuss some things with you, let me know when you are available, my owl will be waiting.

I have the honor to be  
Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Dear Prof. Dumbledore, 

I know you will find this unwelcome, and I know you have never though well of me. But I need to talk to you about something that cannot be written. It is quite urgent, and I plead you to meet me.

Upon answering, please return this letter to me.

Best regards  
Severus Snape

* * *

To Severus Snape, 

Indeed.

Wellington heath 2 am. tonight.

Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster


	2. A New Position in Life

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling.**

* * *

**A new Position in life **

* * *

Dear Severus, 

Please do not do anything foolish, I need to talk to you immediately. If you have not already heard, I have some grievous news. I will pick you up as soon as possible and take you to Hogwarts.

Best  
Albus

* * *

Dear Severus, 

My husband won't tell me anything, I ask you to tell me what is going on. He said that I should not contact anyone, and I cannot get in touch with Bella. Please, I urge you to help. Is the Dark Lord really dead?

Please let me know, you cannot possible know the state of my distress.

I have the honor to be  
Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

Dear Severus, 

I have considered your request, as of next term, I do have several opening positions for the Hogwarts staff, and in relation to your request of being given anything to do, I would strongly urge you to apply for a teaching position.

The opening positions will be Defense Against the Dark Arts (from what we have previously discussed I suggest you apply for this position, though you will not get it, I must inform you) and Potions (as it appears that my potions master has left in quite a hurry).

Please let me know if this still has an interest.

Best regards  
Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Dear Severus, 

Thank you so much for your fast reply. I am indeed well aware that Prof. Slughorn is not a death eater, I fear that it was his conscience, which finally got the better of him, because of this I do not have any intentions on pursuing him. And I dare say that I shall be more than happy with my new Potions professor

For appearance I need you to apply for both staff positions, and I will expect you to be at Hogwarts at no later than 1st of August, please let me know if this will be a problem.

Best regards  
Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Dear Friend, 

The development in the unfortunate movement you have been part of makes it impertinent for me to ask that we no longer speak as friends. This does also include my wife, whom I request you to no longer contact.

I have the honor to be  
Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Dear Mr. Snape, 

Thank you very much for your application to the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Your application has been considered by the school comity, and I regret to inform you that this position has already been filled.

However you application for the position as Potions Master has been accepted by the comity. Both I and the rest of the staff of Hogwarts are looking forward to see you on the teacher's meeting August 1st.

Furthermore the position of Head of Slytherin House has not yet been filled, if you are interested in this position as well, please let me know before August.

The owl will await your answer.

Best regards  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster

* * *

To Snape, 

I knew it all along, you traitorous bastard!! That you would be the one to betray the Dark Lord. I know that when the Dark Lord returns, and that he will! I will boil you blood and kill you myself. Be glad that I am in Azkaban, else you would not live for long.

-Bellatrix Lestrange

* * *

To The-half-blood-Prince, 

I heard you are in the same situation as me, which is rather unfortunate. I am very happy however for you that it went so well, with Dumbledore talking for you and all. How did you get that old baboon to talk for you anyway? You know that I am as innocent as yourself, and plead to you to say the truth about an old friend, that I was under the imperius curse. For old friendship's sake.

Your friend  
Avery


	3. A Day in the Office

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling. **

* * *

**A Day in the Office**  
A.D. 1991

* * *

Dear Mr. Snape, 

Thank you very much for your application to the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Your application has been considered and I regret to inform you that this position has already been filled.

Best regards  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster

* * *

Dear Friend, 

I cannot tell you how delighted I was for hearing from you, it has been too long I must admit. Ten years, and I have not yet congratulated you on your academically success, perhaps I should have payed you a little visit? Well enough of my rudeness.

As you are probably aware my son, Draco, whom I am quite sure you remember, will be attending Hogwarts next year, which is not of my choosing, I can assure you. However I do ask you to keep an eye on him, after that unfortunate affair some years hence neither his mother nor me can be too worried for his well-being. I put my trust in you to make sure of his safety, also considering who else will be attending this year, I guess I do not need to remind you.

For your general well-being I might visit sometime soon, to renew old friendship.

Narcissa sends her best.

I have the honor to be  
Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Dear Severus, 

I think we perhaps should do something about that stone. I know it should be safe at Gringotts, but perhaps it would be better to keep it at Hogwarts. I have consulted Nicolas Flamel on the matter, and he appears to not care even though of the break in of his home.

The stone can be rather dangerous in the wrong hands, and Quirrell is perhaps not the most suitable to be in charge of the security of the stone, so regardless of his new job, I have found it best to let him be ignorant of the problem. Could you come by to discuss this issue?

Best regards  
Albus Dumbledore

* * *

To Severus, 

I am absolutely mortified by your letter. And are you insinuating that I should have a drinking problem? I will definitely take this up with the headmaster, that someone should write such a thing to me and a college too. I know my inner eye is never wrong, and I see an evil faith before you.

-Sybill Trelawney

* * *

Dear Severus, 

I expect you to find me rude on this matter, but I suppose you are aware that my son will be attending Hogwarts next year,

Lucius wanted to send him to Durmstrang, but I am sure I could not have bored that. I feel so safe that you are with him, to see that no harm will come to him. I do not trust the headmaster, and I am afraid on behalf of my son.

For old times sake, will you allow me to correspond with you on his progress? Lucius does not know of this request and he will, as you are probably aware, not take my soft-heartness lightly.

I have the honor to be  
Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

Dear Severus, 

I cannot tell how relieved I was by your letter. I am very happy that you will look after my son. Yes, you will most likely be his head of house, which gives me some solace.

I know we have not spoken in some years, perhaps we should renew our acquaintance?

My best wishes for your health and happiness too.

I have the honor to be  
Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

To Severus Snape, 

I know, you do not find annual check ups amusing and apparently ignores any health advice, but if you do not show up in the infirmary this afternoon at the latest I will have Albus Dumbledore pick you up himself.

-Poppy

* * *

Dear Severus, 

Could you pass by my office? We have some things to discuss about Harry for next term, I trust you know he will attend Hogwarts.

And please could you pass by Poppy as well, she is getting rather annoyed at you.

best  
Albus

* * *

To Severus, 

I know that you want Slytherin to win in the upcoming match, but would it be possible for you to not kill the other team, just for once?

And could you please try to discipline your house, since they apparently aren't able to grasp a simply instruction about not flying. And I do not like the way you are insinuating that it was Mr. Longbottom's fault Mr. Malfoy was flying out of bounds.

If something similar should happen at the match, I will make sure that the perpetrators are expelled.

Br.  
R. Hooch

* * *

Dear Minerva, 

Foul play to hire a first year to play seeker, what if he gets killed? The wizarding world loosing their champion at so young an age, such at waste, one could almost say. I didn't even know the boy could fly, does he even have a broom?

Well so much the better, the brat's father was also a favorite player of yours, as I recall, and we all know what amount of good that position gave that thick-headed bastard.

Good luck on the match.  
-Severus

_Manners Severus! -Albus_


	4. Dealing With Trolls and Women

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling.**

* * *

**Dealing With Trolls and Women **

* * *

To Snape, 

I do not know what you are playing at, do not think that you can interfere into my life, and MY family. How do you know those details anyway, has that brat told you? He is a lier and an idiot.

Who made such an ass as you professor anyway, only in your freak-world would a low-life as yourself become professor. At least Lily saw what you were before she died.

And that stupid owl wouldn't go away, that is the only reason for me answering. If you ever dare to send me post like this ever again, I will send a complaint to the right authorities, what do you think the neighbors are thinking???

-Petunia Dursley

* * *

Dear Severus, 

You are not making any un-authorized legilimency on any of our students again, are you? I should hope not.

Br.  
Albus

* * *

Dear Severus, 

I am not going to tell Potter, don't worry. I know why you are doing this, even though you clearly detest the boy, why is that by the way? But I think that this is out of our hands, Albus is quite determined that Potter should stay at the Dursleys at least during summer.

Br.  
Minerva

* * *

Dear Prof. Snape, 

I was not very pleased in receiving your letter, Vincent has always been a good boy and never caused any problems. Are you sure that this little incident wasn't something this other kid made up to implicate my son? I am very sure that the punishment for my son was out of line, he has very delicate hands, just so you know it.

My husband has always spoken very highly of you, this does however not seem to be in that tune. But I am willing to assume the best, and that your earlier letter and the punishment, was only a minor flaw on your behalf, else I do have very good connections at the ministry.

Best Regards  
Mrs. Crabbe

* * *

Dear Severus, 

Is it true that a troll has gotten into Hogwarts, this is just awful. Do you know who let it in? Please could you update me as soon as possible, is the school quite safe do you think?

I have the honor to be  
Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

Dear Friend, 

I heard of the unfortunate troll business, unofficially I would like your option, if this could be due to lack of security measures at Hogwarts, please let me know. I fear that Dumbledore is risking the lives of our children.

Furthermore I would appreciate if you did not write to my wife about this, she is upset enough as it is, and she will probably insist on having Draco home-schooled, if she thought there was a troll at large.

I have the honor to be  
Lucius Malfoy

* * *

To Severus, 

I know that Fluffy has bitten you, but you did not show up at the infirmary. Will you please report to me as soon as possible.

-Poppy

* * *

To Professor Snape, 

Tha damn set o twins, the Weasleys, has messed up an entire hall. Coud you not blow them up o somehin. I wil be glad to witness theis punissment.

Argus Filch  
Caretaker of Hogwarts

* * *

Dear Severus, 

A little reminder on the head of house meeting tonight, it is at eight.

I would appreciate it if you did not interfere with my student, there appear to be some pattern in who you are picking on. This will also be a topic at tonight's meeting by the way.

And why are you still limping? Have you not had that bite fixed by Poppy yet?

Br.  
Prof. McGonagall

* * *

Dear Severus, 

I would appreciate that you did not purposely make Pomona cry during staff meetings.

I have some articles that might interest you, could you come by my office after Mr.Weasley and Mr.Weasley's detention?

Best regards  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster


	5. Teachers, Scholars and Stones

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling. **

* * *

**Teachers, Scholars and Stones**

* * *

Dear Severus, 

I know you are a bit suspicious at Quirrell, but honesty do you think he is capable of anything. You have seen him, he would be terrified of Fluffy.

Yes, I think there might be something wrong with Quirrell as well, but are you sure that you are not clouded by feelings in this matter.

-Filius

* * *

Dear Prof. Snape, 

We have corresponded previously, first I would like to congratulate you on your publication on the difference between Aconitum in Potion Transactions.

I discussed your theory on yellow Aconite with Libatius, and he believes that indeed Damocles could have made better results had he used a dried Aconitum Noveboracense instead. You perhaps should expand your results to include experiments on this?

Well, on to business, I know the stone you are set to keep at Hogwarts is causing you some level of problems, and I do not know why Albus insists on keeping it there. This is a most dangerous artifact, and I would suggest you to either get rid of it or hide it somewhere less obvious. This is just a friendly warning, might I also suggest that you made an elixir of life before parting with the stone, you should not inform Albus, he is a always a bit dull in these matters.

Regards  
Nicolas Flamel

* * *

To Severus, 

Yes, you are quite right, Hagrid might have been a bit irresponsible of buying dragon eggs from strangers, but I doubt very much that he meant anything by it, well the dragon has already been disposed of, so don't worry.

And for getting past Fluffy, music is the magic word, Severus, honestly how many times do you need to be told?

Br.  
Minerva

* * *

Dear Severus, 

I was most distressed by receiving your letter, but however I know that Draco could come to no harm, while you are at Hogwarts. This is most comforting, however could I not ask you that future detention was served with you?

I have the honor to be  
Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

Dear Friend, 

My son has me informed that he has been given detention in the forbidden forest for actually catching perpetrators, who clearly had been breaking school rules for weeks or months even. This does not appear to be within all correctness. And furthermore in the forbidden forest late at night, this appears to be rather dangerous for first years. What is your opinion on this?

Please I have not yet informed my wife, I know she sometimes receives news from you, could you refrain yourself from informing her?

I have the honor to be  
Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Dear Prof. Snape, 

I know you think of me as impertinent, but as your are probably aware I am sitting my O.W.L exam in potions this year, I have as it is always enjoyed your lessons and would appreciate it, if you could suggest some additional curriculum material for me to read. I also hope to be allowed into your N.E.W.T. class, where I know you will only allow the finest of your students.

Best regards  
Percy Weasley,  
Prefect

* * *

To Severus, 

I had an unusual request from Percy Weasley, is it correct that you refuse to give him any kind of additional material for his O.W.L.s? What is the meaning of this? Can you deliver an explanation, please.

Br.  
Prof. McGonagall

* * *

Dear Severus, 

I am so happy that you are helping Percy with his Owls, this is so nice of you. Me and his father are very grateful. And please have patience with Fred and George, they don't mean it as bad as it seems.

I am sending some home baked cookies to be delivered as well, as a little thank you. I was thinking that the house-elfs ones are just terrible.

Hugs  
Molly Weasley

* * *

To Severus, 

I need to leave Hogwarts for a few days for an emergency. As my deputy I let Minerva in charge, try to follow her orders for once, will you? I will be back at some point.

Oh yes, and Sibyll was looking for you, why she was under the impression that you were not in the dungeons, I do not know.

-Albus

* * *

To Severus, 

I know that you are not at all happy with dealing with me, but as it is and Albus is away, I am your superior, so please try to behave. I was not impressed by your little display at the staff meeting yesterday.

And regarding the stone, could you possible be a bit more disrete? Some of my first years are under the impression that your are trying to steal the stone yourself. I thought you were suppose to be a spy?

Br.  
Minerva

* * *

To Severus, 

As it indeed appears that we should dispose of the stone, I ask you as the potions master to carry this out. I have talked to Nicolas Flamel already, and he asks it to be done as fast as possible.

-Albus

* * *

To Severus, 

I could understand on Filius, that you might be a bit dissatisfied with the house-cup and the way it was handed out. For the record I don't think Albus is colored in any way, they had honestly deserved those points. They would have won anyway, had it not been for all the points you had subtracted during your lessons.

And I would appreciate it if you spoke more politely at teachers meetings, this is honestly not the way around it.

Br.  
Prof. McGonagall,  
Head of Gryffindor house


	6. Darkest of Arts

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling. **

* * *

**Darkest of Arts  
**

* * *

To Severus 

Need I remind you to re-apply for the position of Defense Against the Dark Art teacher again? As always I need it before the comity meeting 15th of July.

Best  
Albus

* * *

My dear Professor Snape, 

I don't need an introduction, I am sure. Even you, with most likely a limited knowledge of the dark arts as you was not the one banishing the bushjuk Banshee, would surely have heard of my great adventures and the dangers I have faced. I have been asked by my countless number of fans to apply for the Position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I have of cause considered this carefully because my other responsibilities, which includes appearing in Witch Weekly, where I have won the most charming Smile award five times in a row, can be considered essential to the wizarding world.

Since I heard that we should become colleges, I hereby grant you your greatest wish, a signed copy of my auto-biography, "Magical Me". And should you need any private lessons in the dark arts I will be at your disposal.

Love and Hugs

Gilderoy Lockhart  
Order of Merlin, Third Class  
Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League  
Five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award

* * *

Dear Severus, 

Yes the only other applicant for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position was indeed a person named Gilderoy Lockhart, with a rather impressive CV, I must add.

I do understand your concern about this person as I had the honor of interviewing him myself. At least I am relatively sure he is somewhat harmless compared to last year's experience. Unless someone else applies for the job I am afraid he will have to do.

Best  
Albus

* * *

Dear Severus, 

I have the feeling that my husband is keeping something from me. He has instructed Draco to be extra careful this year, and the house-elfs are behaving oddly. As his oldest friend, could you ask him? After last year I am not confident in sending Draco back to Hogwarts.

I have the honor to be  
Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

To Snape, 

What the hell have you been doing with that book: Magick Moste Evile, vol. IV? Even though you are a member of the staff does not mean you can just destroy school property as you like. It looks like it has been on fire! If this repeats itself one more time, I will make sure you cannot borrow books from the library.

I have attached the bill.

Madam Irma Pince  
School Librarian

* * *

Dear Friend, 

I must say that your questions came as somewhat of a surprise, I positively sure I do not know what you mean.

I am however sure that something is amiss at Hogwarts, how could it not be with that unruly headmaster. I can assure you that this was the only thing on my mind when talking to Draco.

I am sure that you will have an entertaining year and that the conclusion will be prosperous.

I have the honor to be  
Lucius Malfoy

* * *

My dear Severus, 

As you have no doubt heard from all my admirers at the Hogwarts staff we are now officially colleges.

Now, as much as I know you are all eager to welcome me, I shall only have limited time before term starts, because of my autograph-tour with my auto-biography, "Magical Me", and my photo-sessions with Witch Weekly, however when I arrive at Hogwarts I shall happily share my extensive experiences with you all.

Of cause I knew that Headmaster Dumbledore would not refuse my application for the post as Defense teacher, as I like to call it myself, as nobody else could be expected to have my amazing resumé.

You will probably think it the greatest honor that you are the first of the Hogwarts staff to whom I am offering my assistance. But rest assured I will also find time to help our other colleges, so don't feel guilty. I am offering my help on your potion curriculum, what I am sure you will be extremely pleased of. As you probably know I am in wide circles considered an expert potion master.

Furthermore I was planning on making a dueling club, where I give all an opportunity to share my knowledge and greatness, and of cause I wish to invite you to join as the first. The boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, has already shown his great admiration of me, and have expressed a great desire in learning from me how to duel and vanquish evil wizards.

Love and Hugs

Gilderoy Lockhart,

Professor, Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Order of Merlin, Third Class  
Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League  
Five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award

* * *

To Severus, 

Well, this is hardly my problem, I personally think it was a very nice thing that Prof. Lockhart should offer his help, I am sure you'll have plenty of fun.

Br.  
Minerva

* * *

Dear Prof. Snape, 

Thank you for applying for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Your application has been considered and I regret to inform you that this position has already been filled.

Best regards  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster

* * *

To Severus, 

Could you send up some more Blood-Replenishing Potion, it would appear that Kettleburn has used my last in stock.

And could you possible ask Hagrid to get rid of that ''thing'', which appears to be lurking around outside, before anyone else loses limbs.

-Poppy

* * *

Dear Friend, 

I have a small favor to ask of you, Draco has during the summer payed an increasing interest in Quidditch. One of the other houses, I hear, had last term a seeker from first year. I am convinced that it would not appear strange with a seeker on the Slytherin team from second year during the following term.

Of cause it would be only natural if I made sure that the Slytherin Quidditch team was provided with the newest equipment with my son playing seeker.

Please consider it, and let me know when this request becomes relevant. Furthermore I am sure that Narcissa does not need to be informed at this time.

I have the honor to be  
Lucius Malfoy

* * *

To Severus, 

Just a reminder for the head of house meeting 25th of August.

And could you keep it down, I don't want that Lockhart to show up, it is hard enough as it is.

Br.  
Minerva


	7. Quidditch and Petrifiers

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed:-) Don't worry I will include letters from Sirius and Remus in later chapters, all in good time;-)  
**

* * *

**Quidditch**** and Petrifiers**

* * *

Dear Severus, 

This is very touching, so you were actually worried for Weasley and Potter, I am quite amused. And thank you for the quite amusing article, I always do enjoy a good flying car.

And I do remember you yourself mutilating that poor tree in your school-days, we don't want to bring that up again, now do we?

Best  
Albus

* * *

To Severus, 

Excuse me, do you think I do not know that Malfoy has bribed you? And what is all this with the Slytherin Quidditch team needing the pitch all the time, one could almost believe you were afraid of loosing.

-Minerva

* * *

Dear Severus, 

I have heard reports of a most alarming nature; that my son apparently should be the new seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team. I must admit my concern on this matter. Could you please enlighten me on this subject, as his father apparently knows nothing, but I do fear that Lucius has been involved in some way.

Are you sure it is quite safe to play seeker, he is, as you might be aware, only twelve?

I have the honor to be  
Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

Dear Severus, 

What do you think of this business, It is of cause serious with a petrified cat. But I do fear that the magic, which can petrify a cat can also kill a student, it did last time as you know.

I am sorry for prejudice against any house, but could this be the work of one of your students? One of the prefects perhaps? Do you have any suggestions, because I hardly think it was the one under suspicion last time, that was the perpetrator.

Normally I would be wary of my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but I doubt strongly that he would have the wit, even though he most openly admits to know the entrance to the chamber.

Could you come by my office to discuss this.

And please, I doubt Harry has a vendetta against cats.

Speaking of cats, I got the oddest memo from Minerva, it would appear that you have begun accepting bribes?

Best  
Albus

P.S. I enjoy Raisin Toffee.

* * *

To Severus, 

How can it be my problem, that you are unable to control your class-room?

I know you might think it serious that someone might or might not have nicked some things from your personal stuck. Yes this might be a lead! But you get nicked things every year from that stock. Don't you ever actual consider locking the door?

However I really doubt this is a help, use your common sense! Furthermore all logic would suggest that the one responsible was from YOUR house, would it be possible for you just for once look into own bosom first?

-Minerva

* * *

Dear Friend, 

I found this news disturbing. The chamber of secrets, do you say? And a petrified cat? I do recall some similar things happening, some years ago. And here I am quite sure the perpetrator was caught and expelled. Could it be the same person, since this person now actually works at Hogwarts?

This is surely the fault of Dumbledore; to let a person, with a known criminal record, work at a school.

Thank you very much for the invitation to the house match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, I am looking very much forward to the match, with my son playing seeker.

Furthermore Narcissa is in a bit of a fragile state, you should perhaps not mention this chamber business to her.

I have the honor to be  
Lucius Malfoy

* * *

To Severus, 

If an incident like the one a the match today, should accidently occur again, I warn you, I will disqualify your whole team.

-R. Hooch

* * *

My dear Severus, 

I hereby invite you to join a new dueling club I have founded, and I ask you to become my assistant.

I know that this great honor bestowed on you will be among one of the greatest thing you will ever experience. And that it might frighten you to duel me, who always has been known as one of the best duelers to have lived, as it was me who among other great adventures defeated the Vallagy Vampire. But do not fear, I shall not harm you, I will be as gentle as I can.

No time to be modest of the great honor it will be to actually try dueling with me, I know you cannot wait to get started, but you will have to wait another week. I have already announced this great news to the students, and they are as exited as I know you are.

If anyone should get injured, you know that my abilities in healing is remarkable, and I will be able to heal any injuries that might occur during the dueling.

Love and Hugs

Gilderoy Lockhart,

Professor, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Order of Merlin, Third Class  
Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League  
Five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award.

* * *

To Severus, 

Good luck on the dueling. And please, I need a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the rest of the term as well, do not under any circumstances make serious injuries, please!

Best  
Albus

* * *

To Severus, 

How could you willingly make a dueling club with HIM?? If anyone get injured I demand that you immediately send them to me, no self-healing!

-Poppy


	8. Dedicated to Love

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling.**

* * *

**Dedicated to Love**

* * *

Dear Severus,

Is it true, has my son fought a duel at school? Has he been injured? Is it true that he was attacked by a poisonous snake?  
Please, Severus, are you sure in these times, the school is safe? Answer me as soon as you get this letter. You don't know a mother's distress.

I have the honor to be  
Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

Dear Friend,

This is an interesting turn of events, parseltongue, you say? This is indeed unexpected. A shame the boy is not in Slytherin.

Could he be the perpetrator who have opened the chamber? I hear that the young Potter is also quite close to the perpetrator from last time?

Luckily, I am already taking measures, the guilty part is soon to be arrested.

I have the honor to be  
Lucius Malfoy

* * *

My dear Severus,

I am happy that I should not have injured you in any way. Which was one of my most dearest concerns during our little display. Compliments to your wand-work, I remember, when I was young and in-experienced, I did something similar in fighting the Witchberg witches.

For the events that followed, allow me to put in a word for that young Mr. Potter. My parseltoungue is as you may know widely recognized and I am sure that young Potter did not mean any harm. I of cause could easily have removed the snake, had I not had complete confidence in your abilities.

Love and Hugs

Gilderoy Lockhart,

Professor, Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Order of Merlin, Third Class  
Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League  
Five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award

* * *

Dear Severus,

I think you are over-reacting. I know it was not Hagrid and I honestly think that we can eliminate both Lockhart and Harry from the list of suspects. It is indeed a mystery, one I fear will reveal itself soon.

However, I am as concerned as you that Harry speaks parseltongue. I am not sure what it means yet, but I doubt that he is involved in the events of late.

Best  
Albus

* * *

To Severus,

I can see why you think that it were Potter and his friends who broke into your private stock. But no harm is done, except to the poor girl. They had no ill intended, I am sure.

Best  
Albus

* * *

To Severus,

It does not suit you to gloat over someone, who are only a child. That kind of accident could have happened to anyone. Someone might even say that with a better potions professor, the accident could have been prevented. Or at least he would be able to make an antidote, so the poor girl don't have to miss her classes.

-Minerva

* * *

My dear Severus,

My reputation, as the most excellent vanquisher of evil at all times, has undoubtedly scared the beast, I am confident it will not harm anyone again. My only regret is not to have met it in a clear duel.

The spirits of the school are unfortunately still low, as my dear friend Albus said to me yesterday. That is why to raise school spirits I plan to give a Valentine party.

And I want you to be the first to know of this marvelous plan, as I am sure you cannot wait of bare excitement. I know of cause, I will also break so many hearts, but it cannot be helped. With my natural charm and good look it is inevitable.

This will be a grand party, where I am sure, that you will also want to participate with that special someone. Rest assured, I will be happy to help you with any advise you may need. As you know I am the winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award five times. And I will be happy to share my gift with the ladies, at any time convenient.

I was also thinking, as a potion master of your skills, only surpassed by myself, if you could brew some love-potion, for this years most important event?

Love and Hugs

Gilderoy Lockhart,

Professor, Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Order of Merlin, Third Class  
Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League  
Five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award

* * *

To Severus,

Personally, I think a party at this time is a good idea. Even though it is Lockhart's idea. Grow up, and stop sulking.

Br.  
Minerva

* * *

To Severus,

That dwarf with the valentine was in NO way amusing. For your sake, I really hope that it was that Lockhart-fellow who put you up to it.

Br.  
Minerva

* * *


End file.
